Compassion Born
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Dr. Mannette does a kind deed for a friend of his which later will prove instrumental in the life of his loved ones.  AU
1. In The Middle Of The Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Tale of Two Cities

* * *

><p>On a hot cold day in winter Alexander Mannette's doorbell chimed loudly and frantically. He quickly opened the door. It was his former servant and friend Earnest Defarge.<p>

"My friend," Dr. Mannette exclaimed, "What is the panic"

As soon as he opened the door full way he could see exactly what the problem was. Earnest held his one year old baby, Alexandra in his arms. She was clearly feverish and her face was ashton gray.

"Dr. Mannette," Defarge said, "I know it is quite late at night but my baby was suddenly taken ill. It is like there is a furnace burning in her entire body. We are not well off right now but I cannot lose her!"


	2. I Wouldn't Charge You Even If You Could

"Come in Earnest," Alexander said, "She is quite the beautiful child. What is her name?"

"Alexandra," Earnest replied, "Thérèse and I named her in your honor because you have been not only my master but a true friend to both of us. I cannot afford-"

"I wouldn't charge you even if you could," he said, "Ms. Emily please bring me the full of ice and cold water promptly; along with my medical kit"

"You are a true friend," Earnest said, "I shan't ever forget your kindness."


	3. Soothing The Baby

Alexandra was screaming from her pain and discomfort. Dr. Mannette gently took the baby after washing his hands. Ms. Emily quickly brought the bath with cold water and ice along with the medical kit.

"I know you're feeling bad sweetheart," Dr. Manette soothed her and gently eased the baby into the water. The baby screamed her head off.

"I know," Dr. Mannette said, "I know you're too young to be so cold but I have to put you in there because it will bring the fever down"


	4. Whimpering

Alexandra was still miserable in body but at Dr. Mannette's voice she had eased and calmed down. She whimpered through the bath but her father and Dr. Mannette was both there and comforting her.

Earnest soothed back the hair on his child's head.


	5. Drying Her Off

As soon as the baby's fever was down Dr. Mannette took the baby out of the bath water. He wrapped her firmly in a towel which had been warmed slightly to make her more comfortable.

After the baby was dried Dr. Mannette got out his medical kit and filled a syringe.

"Is this going to hurt her," Earnest asked a little worried.


	6. Oral Medicine

"No," Dr. Mannette said, "I'm not going to inject her. I plan to give her the medicine orally. Gently open her mouth please"

Earnest gently pried the baby's mouth open.

"Here we go," Dr. Mannette said, "I have mixed some sweet milk into the medications so she won't even notice the taste"

He squirted the medication into Alexandra's mouth gently then held it closed while she swallowed it. After a few moments Alexandra started to recover.


	7. It's Time

"Dr. Mannette," Earnest said holding a new healthy child, "I owe you my life. I owe you my child's life"

"Well consider it paid off," Dr. Mannette said, "I was glad to help."

Dr. Manette's wife Lucinda waddled into the room.

"Alexander," she said, "It's time"

Lucinda was 9 months pregnant. Her water had just broken and the baby was fast coming.

"I'll leave you to your night," Earnest said, "You have no idea how grateful I am for you"


	8. Cause For Relief

Thérèse was pacing the floor back and forth. Earnest had not allowed her to come with him to Dr. Mannette for he said that at this hour it was dangerous for a woman to be out of the street even with the company of a man. She was normally an argumentative woman but would not argue this one. She had no fear of chiding but she wasn't going to waste her time fighting about that when Alexandra's life was at stake.

After several hours (which seemed like several months) Earnest had come in smiling with Alexandra in his arms who seemed much better.


	9. Apologize and Forgetting The Past

_"How is she," _Thérèse asked with urgency, "Will she recover?"

"Dr. Mannette says that she will fully recover," Earnest said wrapping his arms around his wife after gently placing the baby in her carriage bed. She was asleep.

"Praise the heavens," Thérèse said with a sigh of relief, "I was so concerned and I was beside myself worrying we might lose her."

"That shan't happen Thérèse," Earnest promised kissing her once, "Now lets 'low her to sleep. We still need to talk about the argument we had the other day"

"I know," she said, "But please conversation only. I prefer not to wake her with the noise"

"Thérèse," he said, "I was not about to chide you. I was going to apologize"  
>Thérèse's eyes widened.<p>

"A-apologize?"

"I make it a habit to apologize," Earnest said, "When I am in the wrong. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," Thérèse said with a grin, "Let's pretend the argument never happened."

He sighed in deep relief.

"Thank you love," he said.

"That's what you say every time we argue," she said, "even when I am in the wrong"


	10. First Glimpse of Lucie

Meanwhile Lucinda and Alexander were both sitting at the bed after their beautiful daughter had been delivered.

"She's so beautiful," Alexander said smiling.

"She's your daughter after all," Lucinda said proudly then her eyes got serious.

"I must apologize," she said, "I know I talked back a lot within those few hours from the time I went into labor to the time I bore her"

"Lucinda," Alexander said, "If I were pushing a watermelon out of my small opening I would be doing a lot more then talking back. Even if I were a person who reprimanded back talk which I am not; I do not think it applies in this case."

"Low me to hold her," Lucinda asked with a smile.


	11. Naming Lucie

"Have you thought of a name for her," Alexander asked his wife.

"I have been trying and trying to come up with one," Lucinda said, "I should like to name her Lucie after my friend"

He tested the name out for size.

"Lucie," he whispered handing the baby to her mother, "I think that is a perfect choice and it sounds much like your name as well darling"

"Alex," Lucinda asked gazing at the baby, "Are you disappointed that the baby was a daughter? I know many men wish sons"

"Don't be ridiculous," he told her, "We have a healthy and beautiful child. I could never be disapointed"


	12. Ten Days Old

_Lucie was only ten days old when she saw her father for the last time. She would not see him again for seventeen years. Her mother told her that he had died when she was an infant but she could never have guessed the truth. _


	13. Another Act of Heroism

Seventeen years later Lucie was headed to the wine shop. She was with Mr. Lorey and they were on their way to release her father from the wine shop. He was staying there after being entrapped in the bastille.

Lucie saw that there was a little boy about to get run over the cart and she quickly grabbed the child to get him out of harms way.


	14. It's Not Business It's My Father

Cheers were heard as Lucie had gently moved the child out of the way of danger and cautioned him to take care though not sternly. After that they made their way into the wine shop. They were greeted by Alexandra. She was now eighteen years old.

"Do you want a seat mademoiselle and monsieur?"

"We actually seek the owner," Mr. Lorey said.

"I shall tell my father you seek him," Alexandra said, "My mother is out right now. Make yourself comfortable please"

Lucie and Mr. Lorey sat down. Lucie looked nervous.

"Don't be frightened Lucie," Mr. Lorey said reassuringly, "This is good business"

_It is not business, _Lucie thought to herself, _It is my _father!

In a moment Ernest came up to them.

"You know your father is my hero," Ernest said softly, "Were it not for him I would not have my beloved daughter alive any longer"


	15. A New Friend

On the packet ship to England Lucie met a young man of her own age. His name was Charles Darnay. He was quite a kind and handsome fellow and they had quickly developed a friendship. She was friends already with a young man named Sydney who could have been Charles' identical twin brother.


	16. So Alike and Yet So Different

Sydney and Charles looked alike and in many ways they were alike. In other ways there was nothing about each other that was the same.

Sydney was not very passionate about his life and it takes a lot to get him interested and passionate about anything but when he **was **passionate he was **extremely **passionate. He always knew what he needed to know when the need was there. He often commented that Lucie despite her lack of education in certain areas was more intelligent then he was.

Charles on the other hand was extremely passionate about everything he did. He was a positive person but he had no trouble telling it like it is. Lucie admired that about him. He was compassionate and funny and she enjoyed the whole trip.

Sydney was terrified of water. Even the sight of water would send him reeling. His fiancee died several years ago. She had accidentally drowned in a dunking pool. They had been taking a walk and she fell and hit her head on the tipping board. She drowned quickly and it caused him to turn to alcohol. He could never be near water without being sick.

Charles wasn't afraid of water at all but he never believed to use it as a form of reprimand. He never was one that used any form of reprimand. He rather had a sense of humor and a sense of communication. Like Sydney Charles' developed his personality because of his own experiences. It was amazing to Lucie how too people could have so much and yet so little in common. As soon as Charles and Sydney met they formed a quick bond. None of them had any idea how strong that bond would turn to be later. None of them knew what the future held. Charles and Lucie grew closer and about 3 years later they were joined together in marriage. It was a happy day for them... and a sad day for Sydney Carton.


	17. Tregedy And Concern

In those days tragedy would often strike families. It did so for Jerry Cruncher as he and his wife watched their first child sink into her death. The Defarge's had more then their share of tragedy in regards to Thérèse's brother and sister who were killed by a certain family.

Lucie and Charles remained happy for a long time. Several months after they were married Lucie started getting hungry at odd hours and getting slightly out of line with the back talk. Charles was far from angry. He was concerned. This was not the Lucie he had known and he feared something was wrong with her.


	18. No Cause For Alarm

After a quick examination of Lucie, Dr. Mannette pulled Charles aside and explained the situation.

"There is no problems," he said, "Lucie is about to bring a child into the world. I think about 4 or 5 months along."

"Four or five months," Charles exclaimed, "How could we not have known for so long!"

"She didn't really show too much," Dr. Mannette explained, "Until recently there was no signs"

"Is there any way to tell if it is more likely to be a girl or a boy," Charles asked.

"It's quite likely to be a girl or a boy," Dr. Mannette replied lightly, "there's no way to know until after the baby is born."


	19. Little Lucie

Little Lucie Anne Mannette (Charles took Lucie's name) was born on a cold winter day. She was born breathing and screaming a healthy lung. Though it was freezing outside Lucie felt so warm. Her family had grown and so had her happiness. 


	20. A Shaky Ground

Several weeks came to pass and one day Lucie and Charles were taking a walk with the baby in the park. Lucie started shaking and nearly dropped the baby. She would have too had Charles not quickly grabbed the baby from her arms.

"Darling are you alright," he asked her


	21. What's Wrong With Her

Lucie was quite shaken by what had happened. Charles was unsure about how to respond. It was not Lucie's fault by any means but he was concerned about the well being of his child.

"I have no idea what happened," Lucie exclaimed.

"I think you need to get this looked at," he told her, "Tonight"

A quick examination of Lucie told Alexander that she had caught a virus. It needed to be treated imediately.

"Can she be fixed," Charles asked Dr. Mannette

"Charles she is not broken," Alexander replied, "She's ill. She should be recovered within a few days. Keep an eye on her and make sure that she is not shaking when she is near the baby."

"Should I prevent her from holding her," Charles asked.

"NO! Do not do that at all. She needs to feel normal. She just needs to be taken care that nothing happens"

Charles nodded.

"Thank you," he said grateful, "I seriously owe you"


	22. The Men Meet Up

One day Charles and Sydney met up to get a bite of lunch. They spoke awhile.

"Lucie feeling better," Sydney asked.

"Much," Charles said, "The virus was eradicated"

"Good," Sydney said


	23. Putting It To The Test

Eventually the conversation turned to the competitive nature most men have.

"You know that I could be as good in your world as you" Sydney told Charles.

"You think so," Charles asked, "I bet I could handle your life as well as you can too and perhaps better"

"Suppose we put it to the test," Sydney suggested.

"Put it to the test?"

"We'll switch lives for a fortnight," Sydney said, "The one who best lives the other life will be the winner"


	24. We Both Shall

Charles lifted a single eyebrow.

"Who will determine the rules of this bet," Charles asked, "and the merits upon which the bet is applied."

"We both shall," Sydney replied.


	25. Good Natured Ribbing

Charles and Sydney sat quill at hand writing down the merits upon what the bet would be applied.

"Hmm," Sydney said, "No I shalnt put that one in. I know I would score a perfect 10 on that after all."  
>Charles caught a glimpse of what he was writing.<p>

"Well someone had a large dose of self esteem for breakfast," he said, "There is no way you could have won that one."

"Please. I could win in a heartbeat."

"Only if it were my heart beating in you," Charles teased.


End file.
